


OSAMU WHERE DID YOU GO

by artsbycypherinnit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu loses Osamu, Atsumu misses his brother, Osamu disappears for a whole day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsbycypherinnit/pseuds/artsbycypherinnit
Summary: Atsumu wakes up one day and Osamu is nowhere to be seen. And what's worst is no one seems to know who he is...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	OSAMU WHERE DID YOU GO

_Miya Household_

Atsumu groaned softly, lightly hitting his alarm clock, before freezing. He noticed there wasn't any familiar grunts of annoyance from his twin above him. He opened one eye, looking upwards, only to be met with the ceiling, not the underside of his brother's bed. "What the-" Atsumu started, before he heard his mother yell from downstairs. 

"Atsumu! Get up, you're late for school!" Atsumu rushed for his towel, noticing that there wasn't a second gray one beside it. _I should ask mum about this later._ He thought, before going into the bathroom.

When he came downstairs, he did not see his twin anywhere. "Mum, where's Samu?" His mother turned from her phone with a confused face. "What are you talking about? Who's Samu?" Atsumu froze. _Who's **Osamu!?**_ "Mum are you playing around with me? Osamu is my twin! My exact copy!" 

Mommy Miya only looked at her son with a weirded out expression. "What's gotten into you, Tsumu? You're an only child, dear." Atsumu fell onto the floor due to shock. "Y-you can't be serious... I'm alone?" Mommy Miya just ignored him, due to her being used to his antics. 

"M-Maybe Kita-san will know! I'll ask him at practice today! He always knows where Samu is!" Atsumu said, standing up again. "Okay you do that. But remember you're not supposed to practice at all today! Your leg is still in bad shape!" Mommy Miya said, as Atsumu hurriedly ran to his school. 

_I'll be lying if I say these walks without Samu aren't lonely as shit..._ Atsumu thought softly, as he walked to his school, before spotting Kita and Aran near the gate. "Kita-san! Aran-san!" The two seniors waved at him, as he walked over. "Have you guys seen Osamu? Is he sraying at Suna's again?" Atsumu asked, before his blood ran cold at the words that came out of Kita's mouth. 

"Who's Osamu? You didn't hit your head that hard yesterday, did you Atsumu?" Atsumu dropped to his knees, breathing heavily. "Tsumu!" 

"H-he doesn't exist in this universe... Does he..?" He said, as Aran handed him a bottle of water. "Don't know who you're talking about." Atsumu sighed, before nodding slightly. "I'll see you guys at practice..." Atsumu said weakly, as he walked to class.

Atsumu basically spent the whole day nonchalantly, barely paying attention to his teachers and his friends. "Nothing's the same without Samu..." He mumbled, as he bit into his onigiri. He left one on instinct, before realising miserably that his twin wasn't there to steal it away. "Goddamit Samu." he banged his head lightly against his table, ignoring the looks his classmates are giving him.

When he walked into practice, he wasn't even caoable of giving it his all. "Are you alright, Atsumu? You're playing worst than normal." Atsumu sighed at his coach's question. "Just nit really feeling it today, coach." His coach gave him a weird look, before advising him to sit at the bench. 

Atsumu complied, staring blankly at his teammates, who were busy practicing. _Damn it really is different without Osamu here..._ Atsumu noted quietly, before a ball came flying towards his face. "Atsumu!" He couldn't cover in time and-

"Oi, Tsumu! Wake up already." Atsumu jolted awake, scaring Osamu. "You were squirming about and saying my name, what's wrong with you?" Osamu asked, as he yawned slightly. Atsumu stared at his twin brother, before wrapping him in a tight hug. "What the- Hey! What's with the sudden hug!" Osamu asked, though he didn't try to escape, since Atsumh was crying slightly. 

"I-Just got a bad dream, is all..." Osamu sighed, before he lifted his brother's chin to make him look at his eyes. "And what was the dream about, Tsumu?" Atsumu sighed. "You didn't exist... At all... Nobody knew who you were, and I was the only one who knew who you were. I got so... Scared... Samu. I don't want you to disappear, Samu. Please." Atsumu said, voice cracking at the end of his sentence, tears slipping from his eyes again. 

"Shh, Tsumu, you know that you can't get rid of me that easily, right?" Osamu was touched that his brother loves him so much to the point where he got scared he didn't exist, so his wiped away Atsumu's tears and gave the poor boy a small kiss on his forehead. "It's funny how you act cocky and tough in front of everyone else, but cuddly and soft only with mom and I." Atsumu chuckled softly. 

"You like me like this though." Osmau chuckled softly too. "You know it. Do you want me to sleep with you in your bunk?" Atsumu lit up at the question, making Osamu laugh before they both climbed onto Atsumu's bunk, the latter in question falling asleep almost immediately in his brother's arms. 

Osamu smiled softly as he remembered what his brother said, before kissing his brother's forehead again. "I love you Atsumu..." he whispered, before they both slept peacefully in eachother's arms, and Mommy Miya saved the picture of the twins cuddling locked up in a chest in her closet, since they would never admit to cuddling with eachother to her.


End file.
